Headstrong
by Ain't-no-Angels
Summary: Harry faces HIM one last time with a price


Headstrong-A song fic based off of Headstrong by Trapt

By Amber and Sam

We Do not own harry poter ok,ok

_Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said_

Voldemort laughed, standing before him was his greatest nemeses Harry James Potter. He didn't even need to get him.

Harry stood tall but suddenly felt every word his friends, families and loved one ever said to him doubting them. Voldemort was older, wiser and more skilled in the dark arts. Was he even going to get out of this alive?

Now I know the truth I got a doubt

He felt sadness rush over him like the ocean at night darker than midnight.

He felt he was never going to see Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, or anyone else again.

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

Harry looked up to the red slits showing hate and happiness, joyfulness and evilness.

See you later

Harry looking into those eyes that gave him hope you see that red in blood. Like all the lives Voldemort has taken Muggles, half-bloods, and friends of Harry. Well he wasn't going to let that happen any more.

I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads

Harry felt something he hadn't felt in years. Voldemort was trying to enter his head. He cleared his mind in a blink of an eye.

_Well that's all over we heard what you said_

Harry was knocked off his feet by a sudden blast of power. But what he didn't realize was it was his power. His anger built up making his magic go hay-wire. When he got back up Voldemorts back was 2 him. Then he heard her voice.

" he's a better wizard then you'll ever be! "

" I'm afraid you've mistaken my dear." said Voldemort with a sinister laugh. " Once I have you in my power he will be worthless! I will rule all!!!"

_Back off we'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone_

Harry felt power flow thought his veins, anger flew in every direction. Why did she come here? He was not going to back down till Ginny was safe. He slowly crawled his way over so he was standing right behind Voldemort and put a knife to his throat.

" Let her go!" he screamed.

" Now Harry, my dear boy, do you really think a knife will kill the great Voldemort?"

Harry pressed the cold metal of the blade closer to Voldemorts flesh.

" Well Tom, I certainly do." Harry said and used a severing charm to untie Ginny.

She walked up to Voldemrot and looked him in the eye. Voldemort then felt a sharp sting on his right cheek.

"That's what you get for messing with me." said Ginny. Then she kneed him where the sun don't shine. "That's what you get for messing with my boyfriend."

I know that you are wrong / Headstrong we're Headstrong / Back off We'll take you on / Headstrong to take on anyone

"And you were saying dear Tom?" Ginny said sweetly. Voldemort for once in his life looked scared. For once he looked at them and notice the similarities between those two kids and two people he killed 17 years ago on this night Oct. 31.But he saw power not dark and evil but there cure of magic was like snow. Not pitch black like his, but they say these kids had one purpose, it was to destroy him. But he wasn't going with out a fight.

What they had not noticed was Voldemort's wand pointing at Harry's side.

" Harry! No!" screamed Ginny.

"Eehtotnevigebyamhtead!" Voldemort screamed.

As Harry jumped out of the way, he forgot that he had a knife to Voldemort's neck. They heard a sickening splat and saw Voldemort's head in a trail of blood.

"Oh My God!" said Ginny. She ran to hug Harry but was frozen in place half way there.

I know that you are wrong /This is not where you belong I can't take anything away /

All of Voloemort's blood suddenly flew on to Harry and his scar leaked blood.

" I Can take everything away from you Ginny." she heard that cold vice say. " But your life is what I'd like best."

Harry's green eyes turned black as he felt a strong power surround him. He now had Voldemort's power and soul.

I won't give everything away It's in your eyes and your disguise is not worth hiding anymore / We're in control you can't tell us how to live our lives anymore

Harry was so shocked he couldn't control the magic and power he now possessed. His anger and energy became one big glowing sphere. He threw is at Ginny and watched he fall.

Now that's over


End file.
